I'm Not Who You Think I am
by jnglkat
Summary: After Voldemort's downfall, Bellatrix has recruited her own Death Eaters, creating havoc for the Order. Harry's two very different twins are shoved into a life filled with danger, pain and betrayal...along with sibling rivalry.


**Summary:** After Voldemort's downfall, Bellatrix has recruited her own Death Eaters, creating havoc for the Order. Harry's two very different twins are shoved into a life filled with danger, pain and betrayal...along with sibling rivalry. Jamie has always felt overshadowed by her perfect sister, Lily. She finally meets potential friends at Hogwarts but which one of them aren't what them seem to be? And at the same time, Harry and the Order have to deal with the danger and devastating losses of fighting against Bellatrix.

Characters are meant to follow the actual storyline.

* * *

**Prologue: This takes place several years after Voldemort was defeated. **

**Insert witty comment about not being my characters.**

The funeral was like any other that took place at that very same cemetery. The same black coffin, adorned with flower mournfully placed over the lost loved one. The same tired, grave-faced people standing around the freshly dug grave. Most were dry eyed from the cursed familiarity of the scene. Even the weather was the same foggy grey now that the dementors were roaming freely.

For Harry Potter however, this funeral stood out as clearly in his mind as any other of the past 23 that he'd attended. Every one of them was another reminder that no matter how hard he fought, he was not doing enough.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and put an arm around one of the few people he trusted most in the world.

Ginny Potter looked out at the surrounded coffin and shook her head. "It's hard to imagine he won't be around anymore."

"It's always hard to imagine any of them won't be around." He gripped her fingers and she squeezed back. "Lost hero number 24."

"Tonks already put his name on The Wall." Ginny glanced over at the tired looking witch standing near them. Her shoulders were hunched, and her pinched face was bowed behind straggly strands of brown hair. "She blames herself for Hagrid's death."

Harry sighed, tracing the fine lines of his scar with a shaking finger. "I talked to her yesterday. It's no easy feat to back a man twice as tall as you from 3 Death Eaters. The only one to blame here is Bellatrix."

Ginny glanced at him. His green eyes had darkened dangerously like he did before a raid. "And she'll pay for it-."

"Harry!"

The two looked up to see Ron and Hermione stepping away from the coffin. "Want to say goodbye?"

No I do not want to say good bye, Harry thought savagely, but he found himself climbing up the marble staircase to where the enormous coffin lay.

He gazed for a moment at Rubeus Hagrid's still face, never to laugh or talk ever again. It was hard to imagine.

"Hagrid," Harry sighed. He didn't know what to say to the man who had rescued him from the monotonous life with the Dursleys. The man who had first introduced him to the wizarding world. The man who had been so much prejudice and who had been the one help and support through everything. What was there to say?

What hadn't already been said?

Harry bowed his head, anger and grief coursing through his blood. "I'm so sorry we couldn't help you. Bellatrix….Bellatrix will pay."

He didn't know how long he stood there before Ginny pulled him away to make room for Neville and Luna.

"She'll pay for this." Harry repeated through clenched teeth.

"Shhh," Ginny soothed. "Don't get reckless."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Exactly, don't follow my example. Come on, Lily and Jamie need you. The Order needs you." She kissed him. "We all do."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Bellatrix has a lot to answer for."

Ginny sighed. "I know Harry. It isn't just Sirius, or Dumbledore or Hagrid." Her voice grew softer. "She killed my father and brothers."

Harry held her while she struggled to get herself back under control. It had been a few years ago, but the wounds had never completely healed. Arthur Weasley had died trying to protect a group of muggles being tortured by Death Eaters, while Charlie had apparently learned something he wasn't supposed to while in Romania. His death had not been pretty.

Even Percy, whom they'd all despised, had been one of the Death Eater's targets. It may have simply been a random attack, but at the end of the day, his body had been added to the growing death toll.

Molly Weasley's boggart was slowly becoming a reality.

A sigh rippled through the crowd and Harry and Ginny looked up to see the black coffin levitate into the air and slowly drop into the ground.

Harry swallowed. Hagrid had not been the first. There had been others before him: Dung, and Draco Malfoy, who had for once tried to do something good with his life, and died trying. Neither would he be the last. No matter how much Harry didn't want to admit it, he knew that many more people would pay the price before Bellatrix Lestrange and her crew of old and new Death Eaters could be vanquished.

Around him, even some tough aurors were looking moved. Hagrid had been something of a constant among them. To have him gone so soon and so suddenly was unthinkable.

Beside him, Ron wiped Hermione's tears away with concern. Hermione looked uncontrollable as she sank to her knees. Hagrid had done wonders for their family when a group of Death eaters had attacked them several months ago. He'd single-handedly saved their son from certain death. There was no describing the heroics of the man.

Harry thought of his own daughters, hopefully safe with Remus. They were the new generation. Something in him told him that this war would go on for longer than any of them had thought.

It would be up to the generation of his 8 year old twins to take up the responsibilities. It would be on their shoulders. All they could do was hope they would be ready.

**Okay. I hoped you liked it. Review! I need some comments!**


End file.
